Uma Centelha de Esperança
by Dama 9
Summary: Especial de Natal Continuação de 'As Cores do Vento'. Agora, contando a história de Pandora e Radamanthys depois de casados e a chegada do baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Domo pessoal**

**Essa é uma pequena continuação que escrevi, como especial de Natal, para 'As Cores do Vento', ela é de presente para minha super mana, que desde que eu comecei a escrevem, vem acompanhando meus trabalhos não só como revisora, mas como a grande mente criminosa que me da os empurrões XD e faz meu bom senso funcionar direito.**

**Em suma, espero sinceramente que gostem dessa história. **

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Lílian, Elisa e Vitória são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Especial de Natal**

**Uma Centelha de Esperança.**

**Capitulo 1: Vitória.**

Espreguiçou-se manhosamente na cama, sentindo um par de braços fortes estreitarem-se em sua cintura, fazendo um doce sorriso brotar de seus lábios. Abriu os olhos com calma, notando que o pesado véu que envolvia o leito em que repousavam, ainda estava fechado.

Não sabia se lá fora já era dia, ou se estavam a poucos minutos de ver o sol nascer, mas naquela época do ano era sempre a mesma coisa, então não se preocupava mais com isso. Já estavam em dezembro e pelo menos uma vez por dia uma tempestade de neve cobria toda a Turingia de branco.

Ouviu-o ressonar baixinho, virou-se de lado, fitando a expressão serena do jovem de melenas douradas dormindo. Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, sentindo-o estreitar ainda mais os braços em sua cintura.

E pensar que tudo mudara a exatos três anos atrás, nunca pensou que fosse viver tantas coisas boas como estava vivendo agora junto com ele; Pandora pensou, afastando cuidadosamente alguns fios dourados que caiam sobre os olhos dele.

Com cuidado, desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, levantando da cama rapidamente, viu-o tatear o lugar que estava, buscando por si, para em seguida remexer-se um pouco na cama voltando a dormir, agora abraçado ao travesseiro que usara.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto vestia um hobby que deixara sobre uma poltrona no canto do quarto e encaminhava-se para o banheiro. Viu por uma pequena fresta na cortina que realmente, faltavam alguns minutos para amanhecer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estava realmente com muito sono, passara o dia anterior inteiro ajudando Pandora e o resto do pessoal a organizarem o castelo, sem contar as vezes que tivera de literalmente sair caçando Vitória pelo corredores.

Suspirou suavemente remexendo-se na cama, tateou o outro lado buscando pela esposa, mas não a encontrou, conseguindo apenas captar poucos resquícios do perfume suave exalado pelos longos cabelos negros, ainda impregnados na fronha.

Ouviu passinhos delicados aproximando-se, um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto fingia ainda dormir.

Logo a porta abriu-se e uma garotinha que tinha por volta de três anos, de longos cabelos dourados e orbes violeta entrou cautelosa, olhando para os lados, não vendo ninguém em seu caminho, continuou, aproximando-se da cama.

Afastou os véus, deparando-se com o cavaleiro ainda dormindo, um sorriso arteiro formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos cintilavam. Ergueu parcialmente a barra da camisola e subiu na cama, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível, ficou em pé, tentando equilibrar-se na cama.

Sentindo-se mais segura, sorriu ainda mais, preparando-se para pular sobre o jovem que ainda parecia dormir, mas mal saltou, Radamanthys rapidamente abriu os olhos, virando-se de costas na cama, pegando-a entre seus braços antes que Vitoria caísse.

-Pensou que me pegaria desprevenido, hein, mocinha? –ele perguntou, vendo a criança rir, balançando as perninhas no ar.

-Pai; a garotinha falou rindo, enquanto ele lhe deitava na cama, lhe fazendo festinha na barriga.

-Mas que bagunça é essa aqui? –Pandora perguntou, aproximando-se com ar sério, vendo os dois voltarem-se para ela com os orbes arregalados, como se houvessem sido pegos em flagra.

-Mãe; Vitória falou, erguendo os braços para ela, pedindo colo.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não tinha como ficar séria diante daqueles olhinhos brilhantes.

-Ainda é muito cedo para a senhorita estar fora da cama, sabia? –Pandora perguntou, sentando-se na beira da cama ao lado do marido, enquanto a garotinha sentava-se em seu colo.

-Mas...; Ela balbuciou, fazendo beicinho.

-Acho que por hoje não tem problema, não é querida? –Radamanthys perguntou, piscando para a criança que riu, concordando.

-Pelos deuses, o que faço com vocês dois? –Pandora falou, rindo.

-Nos de muito amor e carinho, que o resto a gente negocia depois; Radamanthys falou num sussurro sedutor em seu ouvido, fazendo-a corar.

Dois toques na porta foram ouvidos, enquanto a garotinha aconchegava-se entre os braços da mãe, esfregando os olhinhos, sonolenta.

-Entre; Radamanthys falou, afagando as melenas douradas da filha, que rapidamente pulou para seu colo, acomodando-se melhor.

-Pandora. Radamanthys. Vitória sum-...; Lílian falou, parando surpresa ao ver a garotinha que agora dormia nos braços de Radamanthys.

-Esta tudo bem; Pandora respondeu, sorrindo.

-...; Lílian assentiu, suspirando aliviada.

Prometera a Pandora que cuidaria da menina aquela noite, mas acabara por cair no sono por um minuto e quando abrira os olhos novamente a garotinha havia simplesmente feito uma Tereza com as fronhas e descido do berço sumindo em meio aos corredores do castelo.

-Não se preocupe, cuidamos dela agora, obrigado; Radamanthys agradeceu, enquanto levantava-se da cama, carregando a garotinha que agarrou-se ainda mais fortemente nas vestes do pai, ressonando baixinho.

-Então, bom dia e com licença; Lílian falou, sorrindo, enquanto fechava a porta e se afastava.

-Ainda fico me perguntando como ela consegue fazer aqueles nós; Radamanthys comentou, deitando a garotinha dentro do berço em um canto do quarto.

-Uhn! Não sei quem ela puxou; Pandora respondeu em tom casual, aproximando-se dele.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para ela com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

-Que ela é copia viva sua; ela respondeu dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. –Isso me lembra que ainda preciso pedir a Lílian que me de uma copia das fotos da festa da primavera retrasada quando você desmaiou.

-Hei, eu não...; Radamanthys parou, serrando os orbes e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo emburrado.

-Já ouviu aquela frase que diz assim... **'Esse é o tipo de coisa que nos fará rir muito um dia'?** –Pandora perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, enquanto cobria a filha com uma manta de lã.

Lembrou-se do que acontecera quando o marido recebera a noticia de que estava grávida, não sabia o que fazia primeiro, tentava ampara-lo e depois ria, ou se ria primeiro e depois o amparava.

**-Lembrança-**

Três meses já haviam se passado que estavam juntos, três meses que o mundo se transformara em algo maravilhosamente colorido, graças a ele; ela pensou, andando pelos corredores do castelo com um largo sorriso, que durante muitos anos mal sabia o que era isso.

A primavera estava chegando, então o vilarejo sempre fazia um festival para comemorar tal data, como era uma vila campestre, todos tiravam sua subsistência de hortas comunitárias e trabalhos artesanais.

Então, aquele ano resolvera abrir as portas do castelo para que as comemorações fossem feitas lá. Por isso todos estavam correndo apressados para aprontarem tudo até à tarde.

Parou por um momento, apoiando-se na parede, sentindo uma estranha onda de vertigem.

-Lady Pandora; Elisa chamou, aproximando-se correndo ao vê-la empalidecer.

-Foi só uma vertigem; Pandora respondeu, tentando tranqüilizar a garotinha.

-Mas...; Ela murmurou, vendo a jovem se recompor, respirando fundo.

Estranho, não era de ficar sentindo vertigem do nada; Pandora pensou, confusa. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Não poderia ficar perdendo tempo com isso, tinha mais coisas para fazer;

-Esta tudo bem Elisa, foi passageiro; Pandora respondeu sorrindo, afagando levemente os cabelos negros da garotinha, tentando tranqüiliza-la.

-Se a senhora diz; a menina respondeu, ainda desconfiada quanto ao fato dela esta realmente bem. –Mas posso te ajudar em alguma coisa, mamãe não me deixa chegar perto da cozinha; ela falou, fazendo beicinho.

-Claro que sim e ela esta certa, lugar de criança não é na cozinha, é muito perigoso; Pandora falou, seguindo com ela pelos corredores.

-Mas...; A garotinha balbuciou contrariada, tentando acompanhar os passo dela.

-Sabe aonde esta meu marido? –a jovem perguntou, enquanto seguiam para o salão de festas.

-Isso que vim lhe dizer. Lorde Radamanthys pediu para avisar que foi a vila com papai buscar algumas coisas, mas que antes do almoço estão de volta.

-Está certo, agora vamos logo, que Sophia deve estar nos esperando; Pandora falou, referindo-se a costureira que ficara de fazer os últimos ajustes em seu vestido.

-...; Elisa assentiu sorridente, seguindo com ela para receber à senhora, na entrada do palácio.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou cansado, ouvia o senhor a seu lado discutir algo sobre salada de frutas e doces caseiros quando a única coisa que queria era estar no palácio com sua esposa; ele pensou, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos.

-Algum problema Radamanthys? –Alan perguntou, voltando-se para Radamanthys.

-Uhn!... Ah, não, problema algum; ele respondeu, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Com licença; o senhor falou, despedindo-se do outro e puxando o cavaleiro consigo. –Não se preocupe meu jovem, já tive a sua idade e sei o que esta lhe incomodando; ele falou, compreensivo.

Suspirou novamente, olhando para o céu e avistando ao longe as torres do palácio se erguerem.

-Quando Lílian e eu nos casamos era a mesma coisa; Alan falou, enquanto seguiam até uma floricultura.

-Verdade? –Radamanthys perguntou surpreso.

Era inegável que aquele incomodo todo tinha a ver com Pandora, queria estar com ela a todo momento, talvez como uma forma de compensar os anos que foram obrigados a ficarem separados, mas mesmo assim, a amava demais e era realmente um martírio ter de ficar longe dela; ele pensou.

-Isso mesmo, éramos muito jovens quando nos conhecemos, ela havia voltado a Turingia quando soube o que aconteceu no palácio, foi quando nos conhecemos e aos poucos nossa amizade foi evoluindo e cá estamos; Alan completou, sorrindo. –Um ramalhete, por favor; ele pediu, apontando para algumas rosas vermelhas num vaso.

-Só um momento senhor; uma jovem de melenas castanhas respondeu.

-Mas acredito que seu incomodo se deve pelos anos que ficaram longe, não? -Alan continuou.

-Você não faz idéia, eu vivi no inferno; Radamanthys respondeu, sem reprimir um meio sorriso pela ambigüidade da frase.

-Não duvido; o senhor comentou, enquanto pagava, voltou-se para o cavaleiro lhe entregando o ramalhete. –Vai lá garoto;

-Mas...; Ele balbuciou surpreso.

-Não se preocupe, vou resolver mais algumas coisas e depois vou pro palácio, vai indo na frente; Alana falou, sorrindo.

-Obrigado; Radamanthys respondeu, pegando o ramalhete de rosas.

-**LORDE** **RADAMANTHYS**; Elisa gritou, aproximando-se correndo.

Voltou-se para a garotinha sentindo a cor abandonar-lhe a face e o coração falhar uma batida.

-Lady Pand-...; Ela mal terminou de falar e o cavaleiro disparou correndo para o palácio.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Só mais um minuto; Sophia pediu, enquanto acertava a barra do pesado vestido.

Pandora respirou fundo, mirando-se do espelho, enquanto a costureira fazia os últimos acabamentos. Sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer em sua testa, estava quente ali; ela pensou, abanando-se.

-Senhora, por favor, não se mexa se não posso cutuca-la com a agulha; a senhora pediu.

Assentiu silenciosa, como queria que Radamanthys estivesse ali, não reclamava de estar organizando as coisas no palácio, só queria o marido por perto; ela pensou, suspirando.

Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos, sentindo a testa cada vez mais úmida. Sabia que deveria ter tomado café direito, mas estava com tanta pressa em começar a organizar as coisas que tomara apenas uma xícara de café e comera alguns biscoitinhos, saindo em seguida.

-Lady Pandora, esta se sentindo bem? –Elisa perguntou, vendo-a empalidecer.

-Estou bem, só um pequeno mal estar; Pandora respondeu, vendo Sophia se afastar.

-É melhor se sentar; Sophia falou, indicando-lhe uma poltrona.

Assentiu, mas mal deu um passo a frente sentiu novamente uma onda de vertigem lhe abraçar e devido à falta de apoio lateral teria ido ao chão, se a senhora rapidamente não tivesse a amparado.

-Elisa, chame sua mãe e vá buscar Radamanthys; Sophia mandou, enquanto tentava segurar a jovem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentia o coração disparar, entrou num rompante no palácio, encontrando um dos empregados no meio do caminho que lhe avisou que Pandora estava em seu quarto com o médico.

Sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta e uma onda de pânico lhe envolver, chegou ao corredor, vendo Lílian e Sophia lhe esperando. Era estranho, mas as duas senhoras pareciam calmas demais; ele pensou.

-Radamanthys, que bom que chegou; Lílian falou, sorrindo ao recebe-lo.

-O que aconteceu? –o cavaleiro perguntou, quase num sussurro, as palavras simplesmente não conseguiam sair direito; ele pensou.

-Não se preocupe, César esta com ela; Sophia respondeu, referindo-se ao médico que há muitos anos cuidava de todos da vila e era um velho amigo da família.

-...; Assentiu silenciosamente, enquanto começava a andar de um lado para outro, tentando conter a ansiedade que estava sentindo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, não se sentia mais atordoada, mas ainda sim não conseguia mover-se na cama; Pandora pensou, reconhecendo o lugar que estava como seu quarto.

-Que bom que já acordou; ouviu alguém falar consigo, virou parcialmente o rosto, deparando-se com um senhor idoso próximo da beira da cama.

-César?

-Você nos deu um grande susto, Pandora; ele falou sorrindo, enquanto sentava-se na beira da cama.

-O que aconteceu? –Pandora perguntou, ameaçando se levantar, mas ele impediu.

-É melhor que fique de repousou, alias, a partir de agora, você esta proibida de fazer qualquer esforço; César falou, vendo-a acomodar-se melhor. –Lílian me contou que você não se alimentou direito, depois vou deixar com ela uma receita com uma dieta mais saudável e você terá de segui-la direito.

-Mas...;

-E espero você pelo menos uma vez por mês no meu consultório; o médico continuou.

Piscou seguidas vezes tentando entender o que ele estava falando, está certo que sentia seu cérebro mais lento no raciocínio, mas definitivamente não entendia o que ele falava.

-Quer que eu chame Radamanthys para você dar a noticia? –ele perguntou, levantando-se.

-Como? –Pandora perguntou.

-Oras, para contar que agora vocês serão três; César respondeu sorrindo, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-O que? –Radamanthys perguntou, ao abrir a porta em um rompante.

Não agüentava mais ficar esperando do lado de fora sem saber como ela estava e quando abria ouvira apenas a frase **'para contar que agora vocês serão três'**. Sentiu tudo girar a sua volta.

-Radamanthys; Pandora falou preocupada ao vê-lo empalidecer, ao compreender o que aquelas palavras implicavam, mas mal teve tempo de falar algo, viu-o simplesmente ir ao chão. –César; ela chamou o médico, desesperada. Vendo-o ter de ir socorrer o marido.

-Não se preocupe, você vai ver o que vai acontecer na hora do parto; César respondeu rindo, vendo que o cavaleiro só ficara inconsciente.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –Alan perguntou, chegando correndo com Elisa.

-Alana, por favor, me ajude; César pediu, apontando para Radamanthys.

-Ele desmaiou, pensei que fosse a Pandora a ter desmaiado; Alan comentou, enquanto o colocavam na cama.

-Pobrezinho, isso porque é o primeiro; César brincou, fazendo Pandora ficar extremamente corada.

-Bem, não se preocupe, logo ele acorda, se precisar de algo estamos por perto; Lílian falou sorrindo compreensiva.

-...; Pandora assentiu, vendo todos deixarem o quarto.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Não esqueça de me passar o endereço do infeliz que criou essa frase, para mandar mata-lo depois; Radamanthys falou tirando-a de seus pensamentos, abrandando o olhar, lembrando-se em que dia estavam.

-Radamanthys; a jovem falou, repreendendo-o com o olhar. –Não deveria falar esse tipo de coisa perto de uma criança;

-Mas ela esta dormindo; o cavaleiro se defendeu.

-E você acredita; ela falou, fitando-o com a sobrancelha arqueada. –Inocente; a jovem balbuciou, se afastando.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios para contestar, mas fechou-os em seguida sem emitir som algum.

Suspirou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, dando-se por vencido, contra aquelas duas não tinha como bater de frente; ele pensou sorrindo.

–Estive pensado em algo;

-No que? –Pandora perguntou, sentando-se na beira da cama ao lado dele.

-Sobre hoje à noite; ele começou, mas parou vendo a garotinha abrir um dos olhos no berço, atenta a conversa. Era surpreendente como Pandora sempre sabia quando Vitória estava ou não dormindo; o cavaleiro pensou. –Mas depois conversamos sobre isso;

-Papai malvado; Vitória falou manhosa, sentando-se do berço, vendo que fora descoberta.

-E você é muito espertinha fingindo que esta dormindo; Radamanthys falou, sorrindo.

Vitória cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, fechando a cara, emburrada. Enquanto uma fina mechinha de cabelos dourados caia sobre seus ombros.

-Não disse; Pandora falou, voltando-se para ele e apontando a garotinha.

-Olha, se você ficar assim não vai poder ver o Papai-noel chegando de noite; o cavaleiro falou, vendo-a rapidamente suavizar a expressão, fazendo-o sorrir vitorioso.

-Isso sempre funciona; ele falou num sussurro.

-Bom saber que vocês só funcionam sob suborno; Pandora falou, fitando-o com os orbes serrados.

-Her! Querida, não é bem assim; Radamanthys começou, com um sorriso sem graça, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Papai ta encrencado; Vitória falou rindo.

Os dois trocaram um olhar carinhoso, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. O maior presente que tinham era poderem viver tudo aquilo juntos e com a chegada daquele natal isso apenas reforçava os laços que os uniam.

-É melhor eu me trocar, fique de levar a mocinha sapeca ai, para passear hoje de manhã; Radamanthys falou, se levantando vendo-a sorrir animada, ficando em pé no berço.

-...; Pandora assentiu, enquanto aproximava-se de Vitória. –Vou leva-la até o outro quarto pra troca-la, passe lá depois; ela avisou, pegando a garotinha no colo.

-Está certo; ele respondeu, entrando no banheiro em seguida.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Lílian, Elisa e Vitória são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Aquilo que desejar...**

**I – Bebe a caminho.**

**Três anos atrás...**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda ouvindo as palavras de César ecoarem em sua mente, colocou a mão sobre os olhos, preparando-se para se levantar, mas sentiu um peso a mais sobre si.

Abaixou a cabeça vendo uma longa cabeleira de fios negros espalhados sobre seu braço e Pandora dormindo tranqüilamente com a cabeça repousada sobre seu peito.

Suspirou aliviado por ver que ela estava realmente bem, afagou-lhe os cabelos ouvindo-a ressonar baixinho. Um largo sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto a envolvia entre seus braços.

Logo seriam três; ele pensou. Não negava que fora pego de surpresa quando César falara, mas mal se cabia em si de felicidade.

-Uhn! –ouviu-a murmurar, enquanto erguia a cabeça voltando-se em sua direção.

-Como você esta? –os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Fitaram-se por um momento, trocando um sorriso terno. Ela voltou a deitar-se, acomodando-se melhor.

-Estou bem; Pandora respondeu, sentindo a mão dele sobre a sua, entrelaçando os dedos. –E você?

-Melhor impossível? –Radamanthys respondeu sorrindo. –Ter um filho com você é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido; ele falou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Verdade? –ela perguntou, erguendo a cabeça, fitando-o com os orbes marejados.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu, tocando-se a face carinhosamente. –É o que mais desejo; ele completou, puxando-a para mais perto de si, tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus num beijo terno e carinhoso.

Afastaram-se lentamente, enquanto a aconchegava-a mais entre seus braços, não se importava que o mundo acabasse agora, se morresse morria feliz; ele pensou.

-Já sabe o que é? –ele perguntou, curioso.

-O que? –Pandora perguntou, confusa.

-Se é menino, ou menina; Radamanthys completou.

-Não deu pra perguntar ao César sobre isso, porque assim que você entrou e desmaiou, ele e o Alan tiveram que te socorrer; ela respondeu, com um sorriso maroto.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios para contestar, mas lembrava-se perfeitamente do que havia acontecido e não podia negar.

-Não se preocupe, esse é o tipo de coisa que ainda vai nos fazer rir muito um dia; Pandora completou.

-Sei; Radamanthys resmungou. –Mas se bem que, poderiam ser os dois; ele falou casualmente.

-Como? –ela perguntou, confusa.

-Bem... Se não forem gêmeos, a gente vai tentando até vir um casal; ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-a corar furiosamente.

-Radamanthys; Pandora falou surpresa.

-Não me importaria de ter um monte de filhos, contanto que só você fosse a mãe deles; o cavaleiro falou, num sussurro confidencial.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, só ele pra vir com uma dessa aquelas horas do dia. Não que isso fosse algo ruim, é claro...

**II – Papai Noel.**

**Atualmente...**

Sentou-se em uma cadeira que encontrara no corredor, tudo estava pronto, agora iria para o quarto descansar um pouco até Radamanthys e Vitória voltarem. Mal poderia esperar por aquela noite, ainda se perguntava como conseguira convencer o marido a vestir-se com aquela roupa vermelha.

-"Suborno"; ela concluiu rapidamente, sorrindo.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, ouvindo vozes animadas no corredor e logo viu a garotinha de melenas douradas vir em sua direção gritando.

-Mãeeeeeeeeeee;

-Estou aqui; Pandora respondeu, quando a mesma jogou-se em seus braços, abraçando-a.

-Estou ficando velho; Radamanthys falou se aproximando, visivelmente cansado.

Mal saíram de casa e a filha simplesmente lhe dera uma canseira, andaram pelo palácio todo e em momento algum Vitória dera sinais de que estava cansada.

-Querida, é melhor ir dormir um pouco; Pandora falou, vendo-a começar a bocejar.

-Mas...; Ela começou.

-Nada de 'mas' mocinha, se não quando chegar de noite, você vai estar dormindo; ela completou, levantando-se com Vitória no colo.

-Deixa, eu levo ela; Radamanthys adiantou-se, vendo que a esposa parecia bem mais cansada do que si.

-...; Pandora assentiu, suspirando aliviada. Não sabia porque, mas estava se sentindo bem mais cansada do que o comum, era melhor descansar um pouco, se não, seria ela a dormir na hora da festa.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; a criança resmungou, esticando os bracinhos, para segurar-se no pai.

O casal sorriu, enquanto seguiam pelos corredores até o quarto da criança.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Ta muito grande; Radamathys reclamou, tentando inutilmente vestir a grande calça vermelha.

-Vamos Radamanthys, só mais um pouquinho; Pandora falou, tentando ajustar o cinto, para que não caísse.

Suspirou cansado, estavam há meia hora fazendo isso. Olhou para o relógio em cima da penteadeira e notou que faltava apenas mais meia hora para meia-noite. Precisavam ser rápidos.

-Pronto; Pandora falou, suspirando aliviada, por conseguir fechar o cinto mesmo com todo aquele enchimento da barriga artificial.

-Finalmente; Radamanthys falou, vendo-a aproximar-se da beira da cama, pegando o casaco. –Não acabou?

-Não quer correr o risco de alguém lhe ver só com a camisa branca e o suspensório, quer? -Ela perguntou, sem esconder um 'Qzinho' de sarcasmo.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, ainda bem que estava acabando; ele pensou, erguendo parcialmente os braços. Franziu o cenho ao ver a jovem um tanto quanto pálida.

-Esta se sentindo bem? –Radamanthys perguntou, fechando os botões da blusa vermelha.

-Estou; Pandora respondeu, sorrindo. –Só um pouco cansada; ela completou, passando a mão pela testa.

-Está certo; ele murmurou, mesmo descansando um pouco a tarde conseguia notar que Pandora estava ainda mais cansada, mas depois conversariam sobre isso; ele pensou, enquanto ela prendia a barba branca em sua face.

-Viu, não foi tão difícil? –Pandora falou, com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-o virar-se para o espelho.

Se quando envelhecesse, ficasse daquele jeito, iria pensar seriamente em começar logo a fazer dieta, lifting, controle de hormônio, correção facial a base de botóx, lipoaspiração; ele pensou, vendo a imensa barriga artificial quase saltando pra fora da calça e as roupas de baixo extremamente apertadas para impedir que o enchimento caísse. O que não fazia agradar a filha; ele pensou.

-Esta na hora; Pandora avisou, apontando para o relógio, da janela do quarto, podia ver todos do lado de fora do castelo esperando a queima de fogos que Alan e alguns moradores da vila faziam todo ano no natal e ano novo.

-Vamos lá então; Radamanthys falou, pegando um pesado saco vermelho sobre a cama, recheado de presentes. –É melhor você ir na frente encontrar com Elisa e Vitória;

Pandora assentiu, abrindo a porta do quarto, cautelosa. Olhou para todos os lados, vendo que não tinha ninguém por perto. Suspirou aliviada antes de avisar ao marido que o caminho estava livre, rapidamente deixou o local, indo encontrar com Lílian, Elisa e Vitória.

**III – O Pedido Inusitado.**

Olhou para todos os lados, vendo que ao longe todos pareciam entretidos esperando a queima de fogos. Saltou a janela, tomando o devido cuidado para que o saco vermelho não rasgasse.

O salão principal estava vazio, caminhou com cautela até o grande pinheiro decorado em uma das extremidades. Franziu o cenho, porque será que tinha a impressão de estar sendo observado? –Radamanthys se perguntou.

Aproximou-se com cautela, colocando todos os presentes em baixo da árvore. Ouviu um riso baixo, quase inaudível, voltou-se para trás e surpreendeu-se ao ver em baixo da mesa de jantar, a garotinha de melenas douradas.

Sentiu o sangue gelar, era pra Vitória estar com Pandora; ele pensou, vendo a garotinha olha-lo hesitante, ao ser descoberta.

-Vem; ele falou num sussurro, acenando para ela se aproximar. Era melhor descobrir o porque dela estar ali, enquanto ainda tinha tempo.

Vitória aproximou-se hesitante, olhando para os lados, como se estivesse garantindo que não tinha mais ninguém ali. Sorriu vendo que ninguém mais a descobrira e correu até ele.

-O que estava fazendo ali em baixo? –Radamanthys perguntou, tentando disfarçar a voz, para não ser reconhecido.

-Mamãe e papai disseram que o Papai Noel viria deixar os presentes, então eu vim esperar aqui; a garotinha respondeu com simplicidade, deixando as mãozinhas nas costas e balançando-se pra frente e pra trás.

-Entendo; Radamanthys murmurou, já imaginando que Lílian deveria ter surtado quando Pandora apareceu e não encontrou Vitória com ela. –Mas me diga, porque veio esperar aqui? –ele perguntou, sentando-se no chão e indicando para ela acompanha-lo.

-Porque, eu queria te pedir uma coisa; Vitória falou, com uma expressão seria, o que o surpreendeu.

-Que coisa? –o cavaleiro perguntou interessando, enquanto entregava alguns pacotes a ela, para ajudar-lhe a organizar tudo em baixo da arvore.

-Bem...; Vitória balbuciou, arrumando os pacotes. –Eu queria um irmãozinho; ela completou.

-Co-mo? –ele perguntou, gaguejando. Tentando entender porque a filha lhe pediria justamente isso.

-Isso mesmo, mas sabe qual o problema? –ela falou, séria.

-...; Radamanthys negou com um aceno, sem saber ao certo o que responder.

-Uma vez eu perguntei pra tia Lílian como eu fui parar dentro da barriga da minha mãe antes de nascer; Vitória começou, fazendo Radamanthys ficar mais escarlate do que a roupa que vestia.

-E o que ela respondeu? –ele perguntou num sussurro.

-Que eu era nova demais pra saber disso; Vitória respondeu, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, ficando emburrada. –Mas eu só queria saber, pra mim poder pedir pra mamãe me dar um irmãozinho; ela falou, alterando um pouco a voz.

-Ahn! Bem...; Definitivamente não estava preparado para esse tipo de situação; ele concluiu.

-Então, a Elisa tava me contando que qualquer coisa que a gente pede pro Papai Noel, ele realiza. Contanto que tenhamos sido bonzinhos o ano todo; a criança explicou, fitando-o esperançosa. –Eu juro que não fiz nada de errado; ela falou, veemente.

Respirou fundo, tentando analisar as possibilidades. Ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com os obres violetas da filha, que sempre lhe lembravam tanto os de Pandora, ela parecia tão certa de que ele poderia realizar seu desejo.

Era estranho, como era a inocência de uma criança. Confiar cegamente em um desconhecido, apenas por que um mito dizia que ele era capaz de realizar seus sonhos.

-Eu sei que a mamãe não gosta que eu fuja do quarto, nem que eu fique correndo por ai, mas eu juro que fui uma boa criança; ela falou, fitando-o com os olhinhos pidões.

-Ahn! Bem...; Radamanthys murmurou, sem saber o que falar para a criança.

Logo vozes animadas chegaram a seus ouvidos, entrou em pânico, já deveria estar longe dali, voltou-se para a criança que ainda esperava por uma resposta. Suspirou pesadamente, se havia uma coisa que prometera a si mesmo quando Vitória nascera, era jamais mentir para uma criança, mesmo que a causa fosse boa.

Deu um meio sorriso, afagando os cabelos dourados da criança.

-É o que realmente deseja? –ele perguntou, segurando as mãozinhas dela entre as suas.

-...; Vitória assentiu.

-Quando você desejar muito algo e tiver fé nisso, seus desejos sempre vão ser realizados, pequena; Radamanthys sussurrou, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso no topo da testa, antes de levantar-se. –Agora eu preciso ir;

-Posso ir com você? –ela perguntou, levantando-se animada.

-Ahn? –Radamanthys murmurou, surpreso.

-Tia Lílian disse que você tem uma carruagem de renas, posso dar uma volta? –Vitória perguntou, correndo com ele até a janela mais próxima.

-Creio que não criança; Radamanthys falou engolindo em seco.

-Mas...; Ela balbuciou, fazendo beicinho.

-Fica pra uma outra vez; ele completou, repreendendo-se mentalmente por fugir a suas próprias regras.

Antes que Vitória pudesse falar qualquer coisa, os gritos de Pandora, Lílian e Elisa ecoaram pelo salão, já que todos deram pela falta da criança e estavam-na procurando. Por um milésimo de segundo que virara pra ver quem estava entrando, Radamanthys já havia desaparecido com o saco de presentes, agora completamente vazio.

-**VITÓRIA**; Pandora chamou, entrando correndo, ao ver a criança tentar subir no parapeito da janela (do segundo andar) para procurar o Papai-noel ligeiro.

-Droga; Vitória resmungou, tentando se agarrar ao parapeito, enquanto Pandora segurava em sua cintura, puxando-a para longe dali.

-Menina, que susto nos deu; Lílian falou, suspirando aliviada, ao ver a garotinha no chão, porém com um bico enorme.

-O que foi? –Elisa perguntou, notando o ar contrariado da garotinha.

-Oras, o Papai Noel foi embora e eu nem pude me despedir; Vitória falou, com a voz chorosa.

-Não se preocupe, criança. Ano que vem ele está ai de novo; Lílian falou, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Pandora que apenas sorriu.

-Mas me diz, o que pediu a ele? –Pandora perguntou, vendo de soslaio, Radamanthys entrar no salão, visivelmente aliviado por livrar-se das roupas e enchimentos.

-Um irmãozinho; Vitória respondeu com simplicidade.

Pandora entreabriu os lábios, para fecha-los em seguida, sem saber como explicar algumas coisas para a criança. Voltou-se para Lílian que assentiu sorrindo, como se a incentivasse a continuar.

-Bem, acho que você ganhou seu presente mais rápido do que imaginava; Pandora falou casualmente.

-Como? –Vitória perguntou, piscando confusa.

-Amor, que bom que achou a Vitória; Radamanthys falou casualmente, parando ao lado de Pandora.

-Pai, o Papai Noel realizou meu desejo; a criança falou, correndo para abraça-lo, entretanto, alcançando apenas suas pernas.

-Ahn! De-se-jo, q-ue de-se-jo? –ele perguntou, empalidecendo ao lembrar-se do que ela pedira.

-Oras! Um irmãozinho; ela falou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Voltou-se para Pandora sem conseguir esboçar reação alguma e apenas encontrou o olhar de expectativa da esposa, que estava tão ou mais vermelha do que a rouba que usara anteriormente, ao ver muitas pessoas se aproximando para cumprimentar o casal.

Sentiu o salão rodar diante de seus olhos, levou a mão à testa para ver no momento seguinte tudo ficar escuro.

Vitória afastou-se rapidamente, vendo o pai cair inerte no chão, voltou-se confusa para a mãe que apenas suspirou, como se já imaginasse que aquilo iria acontecer.

-Não tente entender; Pandora falou para ela, enquanto acenava para Alan, César e mais alguns amigos que estavam por perto, para socorrerem o cavaleiro.

Vitória viu o pai ser levado ainda inconsciente para o quarto do casal, enquanto Elisa era a única a ficar com ela ali. Levou uma das mãozinhas ao queixo com ar pensativo.

-Em que esta pensando? –Elisa perguntou curiosa.

-Agora já sei; Vitória falou, visivelmente animada.

-O que? –a garota perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

-É na rena que eles vêm; ela completou, apontando para a janela.

-Uhn?- Elisa murmurou, confusa. Do que ela esta falando?

-Eu sabia que tinha um motivo pra tia Lílian não me dizer de onde vem os bebes, pra mim pedir a mamãe um irmãozinho, mas agora eu já sei; a criança falou, com ar vitorioso. –Elas vêm com as renas do Papai Noel; ela completou, como se fosse a maior descoberta do mundo.

-Ahn! Sério? –Elisa murmurou, ainda tentando entender sobre o que ela estava falando. –Eu poderia jurar que tinha algo a ver com um negocio de cegonha e repolho; ela completou.

-**Nãoooooooo**; Vitória falou veemente. –Vem com as renas do Papai Noel; ela corrigiu.

-Hei crianças, sobre o que estão falando? –Alan perguntou voltando com os demais até o salão, aproximando-se ao ver o olhar confuso da filha.

-Pai, Vitória acabou de falar que é o Papai Noel que trás os bebes, agora eu já sei pra quem pedir um irmãozinho então; ela completou, animada.

-"Pelos Deuses"; ele pensou, engolindo em seco.

Definitivamente, nunca brinque com a imaginação de uma criança. Ela pode cometer milagres inimagináveis, quando deseja muito, mais muito mesmo alguma coisa... XD

**#Fim#

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Desculpem a demora para postar o final dessa história, mas devido a problemas de saúde, infelizmente não posso ficar na frente do pc mais de uma hora, e bem... Problemas são problemas e meu medico me proibiu de cometer esforços a mais durante 15 dias. Well, falemos de coisas mais agradáveis. Obrigada a todos pelos comentários e por perderem um pouco de tempo acompanhando essa fic.**

**Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado...**

**Agora yo me voy XD**

**Um forte abraço**

**Ja ne...**


End file.
